Far Away A Trinity Blood Songfic
by mycarcrashheart
Summary: It’s six months after Abel’s fight with Cain and Esther’s having a dream…but she’s not the only one. Can a dream and a dance bring her beloved back? AbelxEsther. A songfic to Nickelback's "Far Away".


Far Away SongFic Far Away SongFic

Summary: It's six months after Abel's fight with Cain and Esther's having a dream…but she's not the only one. Can a dream and a dance bring her beloved back?

(**A/N: I don't own Trinity Blood, I don't own **_**'**_**Far Away' –Nickelback does- and I don't own that snippet of poem that Esther remembers. I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first version and I've never gotten around to it. But on with the story! By the way, I suggest you listen to the story while reading. It's more fun.)**

--

In her green, puffy-sleeved, fairy-tale dress, Esther felt like the most beautiful girl in the world. And why shouldn't she? It was her dream, after all. But there was no one else in this massive, lavishly decorated ballroom. And what was the point of a dance if there was no one to share it with? Her dress swayed as she looked around, hoping he was here. But although the candles were burning brightly in their polished brass holders and the chandelier was glistening, he had yet to arrive. And she knew the reason. Even in her dreams she was refused relief from her living nightmare. Yet she had nothing else to do, nothing but sink into sadness, and for that reason she began to dance by herself. _What was the poem? _she thought, _Dance like nobody's watching?_ But she kept dancing to the music that seemed to be coming from all around, an old popular Terran song.

"_This time, this place_

_Misused, mistakes_

_Too long, too late, _

_Who was I to make you wait?"_

Esther began to wonder if her mind was slipping from her. It seemed possible, considering everything else that had slipped from her over time, but to imagine that it was Abel singing was ridiculous. She forced herself to say it. "He's dead. He's not coming back." And yet…

"_Just one chance, just one breath_

_Just in case there's just one left_

'_Cause you know, you know, _

_You know…"_

She turned around to face the singer. All her fears, doubts, and heartache melted away as she looked into his face. His silver hair, flowing down his back; his glasses, perched carefully on his nose; even his thick, heavy shoes were there. Esther held his gaze, afraid to break the spell of sound.

" _I love you."_

Her eyes opened wider. She reached out her hand to prove to herself that he had, indeed, come back. In all her dreams, he had never looked so… solid. So real.

"_I loved you all along._

_And I miss you_

_Been far away for far too long."_

"Yes," she whispered, "Far too long." She took a deep breath, steadying her voice to match his.

"_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go_," they both sang softly. "_I'll stop breathing if I don't see you anymore_."

She held out her hand to touch him again, but this time he touched hers with his gloved one. He was fading, though his blue eyes continued to sparkle in the candlelight.

"Good-bye, Esther."

Esther bent her head as his figure dissolved in the moonlight streaming through her open stained-glass window. She held her rosary and looked up at the stars through a misty veil of tears, matching the rain outside. In her mind she could still hear the distant music, the echoing strains of guitar.

In Abel's dream, it was Esther who was in danger of disappearing. He pulled her hand closer to him as he knelt on the flagstone floor.

"_On my knees, I'll ask_

_Last chance for one last dance?"_

She nodded cheerfully, smiling, as he stood up. He put his hand tentatively on her shoulder, but she shook her head. Abel pulled back, hesitating, until she pulled off his gloves.

"You don't need to hide behind them," she whispered. "I'm not scared."

He grinned nervously, like a teenager. They began swaying, waltzing, as he sang quietly in her ear.

"'_Cause with you, I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand._" He summoned the courage to look down into her clear, sapphire eyes. After so many nightmares since he had 'died', it was a blessed relief to see her again, if only for a moment.

"_I'd give it all, I'd give for us, give anything but I won't give up._" He pulled her closer, making certain that she was still there.

"'_Cause you know, you know, you know…_"

Esther pushed her crimson hair out of her face and sang the chorus in a duet with her lost love.

"_I love you,_" they sang, looking into each others' eyes, "_I loved you all along. And I miss you, been far away for far too long._"

Their voices rose to the shimmering chandelier, intertwined together. If only the song would last forever, then she would remain safely in his arms. He could protect her, keep her heart intact. And, perhaps, find happiness at last.

"_I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go. I'll stop breathing if I don't see you anymore…_"

Abel felt his heart lighten, fly with the dove known as hope. As he looked at Esther, he could see the same feeling in her eyes, her movement. He prayed for this to last, for this dream to become reality.

"_So far away, so far away, so far away for far too long._" He sang solo as she listened to his voice.

Then she took over. "_So far away, so far away, so far away for far too long._" Her voice wavered as she whispered, "It _has_ been too long, Abel. You never see me anymore."

His song was his reply. "_But you know, you know, you know…_" She beamed with realization as she slowly began fading away.

"Esther?" he called out in vain. "Esther!"

"Abel," she said, "don't go…" But her image was blurry, shivering around the edges.

He, too woke up to see the rain pouring outside the small Albion inn in which he was staying. As he remembered the broken bits of his dream, he understood that, somehow, his queen needed him. He gathered what he had and set off.

Esther looked out the window one last time and sighed with resignation. Tomorrow would be another day of quiet longing and heartache. And tomorrow would bring another sleepless night. She turned her back to the open window and stood beside her bed, knowing well that it would not be that easy. Suddenly she heard a tap at the window. Was her mind playing tricks on her? To please her curiosity, she slowly walked over and looked out.

At seeing the culprit, however, she had no doubt about her sanity. Or lack thereof. Dead people don't throw pebbles at windows. Especially not her dead Abel. On the other hand, nobody considered her insane. Yet. But what was the point in denying a wonderful, if not exactly logical, daydream?

He shouted up to her second-story bedroom, "Can I come in?"

She nodded her head in a daze. "Do whatever you want."

"Please don't be frightened."

But frightened was the last thing on her mind as she saw his hair flow free from its ribbon. Seconds later, black wings were visible as he slowly made his way up to the glass pane. Esther held out her hand to help him in.

"Why pebbles?" she asked, instantly berating herself inside. _He's been dead for six months and you ask about pebbles?_

"In all the teenage movies I've seen, the boy tosses pebbles at the girl's window. I'd say it worked, wouldn't you?"

"Y-yes."

Abel looked around admiringly.

"You have a very nice place, Miss Esther." He winked and held out his hand. "Perfect for dancing."

"D-dancing…?"

"Oh, yes, that's right. You see, I had a dream-"

Esther broke in. "About dancing?"

He nodded. "And you were there, and…" He trailed off, not wanting to reveal his emotions all at once.

Esther wasn't afraid at all. "And we were dancing, and music was playing. And I was wearing a green dress, and we… we were together."

Abel nodded again, aware that they had had similar dreams and yet was unsurprised. "So, Miss Esther… may I have this dance?"

She blushed and nodded breathlessly, as though the spell would break at any moment. She could hear the faint guitar strings quivering, ready to play again. Abel pulled off his gloves and heavy coat and set them on her bed.

He put his hands on her waist, while her hands rested on his shoulders.

"Do you remember?" he asked, and she knew that he meant the song, the steps, his face.

"Yes."

They began swaying gently to the time of the music in their dreams.

She began singing, "_I wanted, I wanted you to stay, 'cause I needed, I need to hear you say: That I love you, I loved you all along, and I forgive you for being away for far too long."_

Abel considered the next four lines his request, promise, and wish. "_So keep breathing, 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore, believe it, hold on to me and never let me go._"

Esther's heart refused to slow, having been unused in the six months since Abel's 'death'.

"I thought you died," she whispered.

He grinned sheepishly. "Am I really that unreliable?"

She remembered his use of the same phrase many moons ago, when she first agreed to come with him to Rome. Abel remembered as well, choosing his next words carefully.

"I am… on your side, Miss Esther."

She looked into his eyes once more and, remembering all their times together, helped him sing the last verse as they danced in the dark.

"_Believe it, hold on to me and never let me go._"

--

If you liked it, let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
